Fabuła
Odległa przeszłość Dawno, dawno temu, w niepamiętnych czasach, jeszcze przed przybyciem pierwszego człowieka na Tasedrę, kontynent ten zamieszkiwali Malaverianie, czyli starożytna, wymarła już rasa elfów, Słynęli oni z nadzwyczajnych umiejętności magicznych - za pomocą magii potrafili tworzyć wielkie rzeczy. Ich moc była niepojęta. Malaverianie wznosili swe przepiękne miasta (takie jak na przykład Caep Valiris lub Caep Taerayas) na całej Tasedrze, żyjąc w pokoju i dobrobycie. Tymczasem na dalekim zachodzie, w pobliżu wulkanicznych gór, swoje warownie wznosili orkowie, zwani synami ognia. Orkowie z czasem zaczęli pogłębiać swoje terytorium w stronę Malaverian. "Albowiem znany świat pochłonie konflikt, który ustanowi nowych Panów, a przegranych rzuci w odmęty wiecznego mrozu" - Przepowiednie Veelmaerana i Ethmenyriena W końcu stało się to, co przewidywali elfi prorocy. Wielka armia synów ognia ruszyła, by zniszczyć piękne elfickie miasta i wymordować ludność. Ówczesny władca elfów - sanemir Vellendir Marleas Aeth Faen'darielyaan - nie zamierzał patrzeć na to z założonymi rękoma, więc wystawił swoją armię przeciwko najeźdźcom. W dolinie Ark'dealan rozegrała się wielka bitwa. Synowie ognia, czyli orkowie, zmierzyli się z o wiele mniejszą armią Malaverian, którzy bronili swoich ziem. Jednakże dowódcą elfickiej armii był potężny czarodziej-wojownik - Vaendril Aeth Vaede'thirnmaes. Bitwa trwała przez długi czas. Elfy zaciekle się broniły, zarówno stalą jak i magią. Lecz liczebność i zaciekłość orków wymykała się spod kontroli. I wtedy Vaendril poległ pod ciosami orkowych toporów, co przesądziło o zwycięstwie synów ognia. Był to czarny dzień w historii mitycznego świata. Armia elfów, pozbawiona dowództwa, została rozbita w pył, a orkowie kontynuowali swój morderczy marsz na wschód paląc wioski, dokonując mordów, gwałtów, rabując świątynie i skarbce. '' ''Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko stracone, nadzieję przyniósł najpotężniejszy z ówczesnych elfickich czarodziejów - osławiony arcymag Liusciir Iornas Aeth Sael'drinaeryel. Przedstawił on projekt użycia magii geometrycznej na wielką skalę: za pomocą gigantycznych wież połączonych mostkami naszkicować symbol Araeth (ów symbol dodawał mocy korzystającemu z niego czarodziejowi). Według założeń taka kontrukcja magiczna miała zapewnić niemalże nieskończoną moc, za pomocą której można by było zetrzeć armię zwykłym spojrzeniem. Wieże zostały wybudowane bardzo szybko, zaledwie w kilka tygodni. Sanemir Vellendir z resztkami wojska spowolnił marsz orków, by dać czas Liusciirowi na dokończenie Wież. I wówczas stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana... Magia Wież Araeth była tak niewiarygodnie potężna, że jej energia magiczna zaczęła się "zapadać pod własnym ciężarem". Elificcy magowie stracili kontrolę nad szalejącą magią - Wieże Araeth zaczęły rozrywać zasłonę pomiędzy rzeczywistością, a Chaosem (zaświatami). Nagle na całym świecie pojawiły się różne anomalie magiczne - gwałtowne burze, trzęsienia ziemi, wybuchające z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn pożary, wstający z grobów martwi, pojawiające się demony, upiory i inne bestie z Chaosu... Wszyscy elficcy czarodzieje mitycznego świata na czele z Liusciirem zebrali się przed Wieżami i zaczęli rytutał odsyłający Wieże z tego świata do Chaosu, gdzie zostaną one zniszczone. "Mistrz Sael'drinaeryiel utrzymywał się najdłużej. Gdy inni magowie padli z wycieńczenia, on stał tam dalej, ogarniając swoją mocą wieże. Gdy wreszcie mu się udało (wieże znikły, a oślepiające światła ustały), jego moc zgasła, a on padł martwy na ziemię, cały zakrwawiony." - Tablice znalezione w wykopaliskach w pobliżu Miasta Ogrodów Wieże zostały w końcu odesłane. Lecz wówczas zdano sobie sprawę, że ostatnia nadzieja umarłą. Nieliczne pozostałe przy życiu elfy, uciekając przed pewną śmiercią, ukryły się u południowego podnóża gór Tearhellan, gdzie panowała wieczna zima. Chłód, cień i smutek, który panował w podziemnym mieście-grobowcu,'' przekształcił Malaverian w Pradawnych, czyli lodowe istoty, które nawet już nie przypominają starożytnych elfów. Do dnia dzisiejszego prawdopodobnie żaden z nich nie przeżył, a ich podziemne miasto, Caep Dhun, znajduję się gdzieś w górach, martwe i zamarznięte, czekające na odkrywców.'' Mijały lata. Wreszcie na Tasedrę przybył pierwszy człowiek, ze Starych Lądów. Wyparł on orków i zmusił do ucieczki w mroźne szczyty gór Tearhellan, gdzie, by przetrwać, wybudowali wioski i żyją tam do dnia dzisiejszego. "Wtedy orkowie, synowie ognia stali się synami mrozu, i poprzysięgli człowiekowi zemstę." - Historia Tasedry, tom II ''Niedaleka przeszłość'' W niepamiętnych czasach - przed naszymi pradziadami - ludzie, którzy przybyli niegdys na Tasedrę i zwycięsko pokonali orków, nie stworzyli stabilnego królestwa, lecz dzielili się na małe państewka rozrzucone po całym kontynencie i toczące ze sobą liczne wojny. Jednakże w końcu, po licznych rozmowach dyplomatycznych, Tasedra została zjednoczona pod jedną flagą - zjednoczonego królestwa Kehiru. Czasy Kehiru przyniosły długo wyczekiwany pokój na ziemię Tasedry. Były to czasy, w których elf, krasnolud i człowiek żyli na jednej ulicy, a miecza używano jedynie przeciw dzikim bestiom z północy i lodowym upiorom z południa (orientacja kontynentu pod równikiem planety). Jednakże harmonia nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Nie znane nam są powody tego, lecz mieszkańcy w końcu podzielili się na cztery królestwa i wybierali swoich monarchów. Zapewne przyczyną była skłonność istoty rozumnej do zła. Na północy, na wyżynach i lasach, powstało Królestwo Eilawen. Stolicą zostało slynne Miasto Ogrodów. Państwem tym rządzili głównie ludzie. Na zachodzie i południu, na wietrznych nizinach, powstało Królestwo Awirii. Na swoją stolicę wybrali Caep Taerayas i uważali się za kontynuatorów tradycji elfów, jednak były tutaj liczne zamieszki na tle religijnym. Na północno-zachodnim półwyspie powstało Królestwo Caerdanii ze stolicą w Ratheng, a na północnym zachodzie niepodległość ogłosiło - od teraz - wolne miasto Damennor. Od tego czasu państwa toczą ze sobą spór. "Gdy Greahsen z Damennoru ogłosił niepodległość, a Frendor II został nocą zasztyletowany, było już oczywiste, że nie zdołamy utrzymać jedności Kehiru." - Upadek Kehiru, część I Teraźniejszość Cesarstwo Nazergaanu ze Starych Lądów.... I jego armia... Mimo nie do końca udanej inwazji na kontynent Emajela wciąż nie tracą zapału do walki. Cesarstwo nie zamierza zaprzestać podbojów, więc cesarz Trookvar III ogłasza wyprawę na Tasedrę. Ich okręty ruszyły i w jedną noc podbito królestwo Caerdanii. "To, co zobaczyłem pod Ratheng... Nie jestem w stanie tego opisać. To była rzeź, stolica padła w jedną noc. Oni nie zajęli po prostu miasta, lecz zrównali je z powierzchnią ziemi. Najpierw obstrzelali je z nieznanej mi, chorej broni, a gdy miasto było już kupą gruzu, to wkroczyli przez to, co zostało z bramy. Nie zastali dużego oporu, bo broń, której użyli, przestraszyła pół wojska, a drugie pół zginęło podczas obstrzału. Zostali tylko rycerze i nieliczni odważni żołnierze, lecz wszyscy zostali zabici." - Zeznania czarodzieja Rhann'a, jednego z nielicznych, którzy przetrwali oblężenie Rathengu. Po podbiciu Caerdanii, ku zdziwieniu reszty, Cesarscy nie kontynuowali marszu na Tasedrę. Dlaczego nie uderzą? Coś planują... a może po prostu zbierają siły na prawdziwą inwazję. Nikt nie wie, co może się dziać w obozie Cesarstwa. Nie wybuchła jako tako żadna wojna, lecz Nazergaan już się miesza do tutejszej polityki. Rząd Eilawen prowadzi potajemne negocjacje z wysłannikami Nazergaanu, co nie wróży nic dobrego. Awirczycy nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego. Orkowie już nieraz zapuścili się na półwysep z myślą ataku, ale parę cesarskich oddziałów rozwiązało sprawę. Krasnoludy już ostrzą topory szykując się do walki. '' Jednakże co z Eilawen? Jako jedyni zgodzili się na pokojowe negocjacje z Nazergaanem. Elfy w większości wyjeżdżają do Awirii, albo do elfickich osad gęsto w lasach z obawy przed agresorem. Król Eilawen wydaje się dbać o to, by do inwazji nie doszło. To wszystko jeśli chodzi o przybycie Nazergaanu... A jak sprawa wygląda na kontynencie? Tutaj ciągle toczą się zmagania Eilawen i Awirią, dwoma skłóconymi królestwami... ''W Awirii trwają zamieszki na tle religijnym. Elfy narzucają swoją wiarę i prześladują inne. Powstała nawet Awirska Inkwizycja, specjalny organ przeznaczony do tępienia innych wyznań religijnych. Wielkim Inkwizytorem został Senaeran - charyzmatyczny przywódca, lecz z pewnymi problemami psychicznymi i manią na punkcie Starożytnych. Awirskie szlaki kupieckie są nieustannie zagrożone przez orków z Nergenharu, co utrudnia interesy z innymi państwami. "Z rozkazu Wielkiego Inkwizytora, za głoszenie herezji, morderstwa, kradzież i kolaboracje, skazuję cię na śmierć przez spalenie na stosie" - Proces Bane'a Estona, 1246 r. Krasnoludzkie państewko zawiązało bliższą współpracę z królem Awirii. Odtąd krasnoludy zostały "podpięte" pod królestwo, obie strony czerpią z tego korzyści. Jednak mimo złączenia państw krasnoludy wciąż zachowują autonomię, a mieszkańcy podziemnych miast prędzej słuchają krasnoludzkiego władcy, niż króla Awirii. Eilawen, królestwo położone stosunkowo blisko cesarstwa, też nie jest wolne od problemów. Elfy i krasnoludy emigrują do Awirii, gdyż istnieją tu dość spore problemy z powodów wzajemnych uprzedzeń rasowych. Król Eilawen zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Imperium Nazergaanu dokona inwazji, to eilaweńczycy będą na pierwszej linii ognia, więc stara się do inwazji nie dopuścić poprzez negocjacje. Tereny królestwa znajdują się na terenie wpływów czarodziejów należących do Najwyższego Kręgu, a ci również mieszają sięw sprawy polityczne. W dodatku rośnie napięcie polityczne z królestwem Awirii. Awirczyczy pragną wprowadzić w Eilawen swoją religię oraz roszczą sobie prawa do Miasta Ogrodów, na co nie godzi się król Eilawen, Patrinemus. Także toczą się spory terytorialne na północy, gdyż Awirczycy uznaja tamtejsze lasy za swoje. Czywiście na tym wszystkim zyskuje Cesarstwo... I orkowie. "Trzy Płomienie, jeden Mrok. Jesteśmy Światłem w Ciemności. Trzy krzyki, jedna łza. Jesteśmy ukojeniem uciśnionych. Trzy miecze, jedna krew. Jesteśmy Nadzieją poległych. Wzywa nas Zew Chaosu, spaja nas starożytna magia. Stoimy na straży Symbolu. Trzy Moce w jednej! Jedna Moc w trzech! Jesteśmy Najwyższym Kręgiem!" - Formułka otwierająca naradę czarodziejów Kręgu. Nergenhar. Górskie państwo orków. Głoszą hasła niepodległościowe oraz pałają nienawiścią do rasy ludzkiej. Ich celem jest stworzenie wielkiego państwa orków na kontynencie. Jednakże pragną to osiągnąć drogą wojny, gdyż we wszystkich państwach znajduje się człowiek. Zapuszczają swoje oddziały na trakty i dokonują rabieży i mordów. Żyją wysoko w górach Tearhellan. Wspinaczka tam dla zwykłego śmiertelnika to nie lada wyzwanie. I tak nikt prócz nergenharczyków tam nie wchodzi, bo na końcu tej drogi czeka tylko śmierć. Zbrojny atak na orkowe wioski jest bezsensowny, gdyż osady są tak położone, że może się w nich bronić mały oddział orków, który będzie w stanie odeprzeć nawet największą armię. "Próbowaliśmy wykurzyć te psy stamtąd, jednak sama wspinaczka okazała się bardziej niebezpieczna niż sądziliśmy. Zanim dotarliśmy pod palisadę, to już straciliśmy dwóch ludzi. Atak okazał się jeszcze gorszym pomysłem. Brama palisady jest tak ulokowana, że nie można nawet podejść. Wystrzelali pierwszą falę jak kaczki. Niech szlag jasny trafi generałów, którzy wpadli na ten szaleńczy pomysł ataku na Nergenhar!" - Wyprawa Erghenna wgłąb Tearhellan, 1248 r. Jednakże prawdziwe zagrożenie jeszcze nie zostało tu wspomniane. Otóż pewna tajemnicza organizacja, Zakon Czarnego Ciernia, odkrył sposób, by zawładnąć zawieszonymi w Międzyświeciu Wieżami Araeth. Jeżeli Mistrzowi Zakonu, Kyrandowi, się powiedzie, wówczas cały świat ogarnie śmierć i zniszczenie. Czy znajdzie się jakiś wybraniec, który powstrzyma Zakon? Czy pojawi się bohater, który z powrotem przywróci ład i porządek na świecie? Możemy tylko marzyć...